


and the earth shook

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Series: lou does the aos advent 2018 [8]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 03:11:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16966575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: they say your soulmate can unlock your powers





	and the earth shook

No one really knows how those with abilities get their powers. Some say it is a mutation, some say it’s an experiment gone wrong, others yet say it is a gift from some higher being. The only thing everyone seems to be able to agree on is that they are near always met in pairs.

That, Daisy thinks, really lends credence to the legend most people write off as a children’s tale: Your gift comes to you when you meet your soulmate.

In a world where people can turn invisible, where they can fly, where they can conjure things out of thin air - is the idea that two people might be destined for one another really that far fetched? And even if it is, does that mean she shouldn’t hold on to the romantic notion that gave her hope through a bleak childhood?

She’s all grown up now, of course, and doesn’t belief in soulmates in quite the same way anymore, but she still likes the idea.

When Jemma insists she should go out with a guy she met at a lecture because apparently he’d be perfect for her, she’s definitely not thinking about soulmates. She’s just hoping to have a nice night with this Lincoln Campbell her friend set her up with.

“Hello, you must be Daisy.” He’s very handsome, just like Jemma said, and his smile is so genuine she returns it just as brightly.

“Hi,”she says, offering her hand.“You’re Lincoln, then?”

The second their hands meet, a rumble goes through the ground under them, the surrounding lights flickering out before returning.

For a few seconds, they simply stare at each other.

“Was that an earthquake?”Daisy asks. She doesn’t really think that. But you can’t just ask someone if they, too, think you’re soulmates, right? Not even if they are extremely cute and still holding your hand.

“Actually,”he says, free hand coming up to rub at the back of his head, hair looking as if he’d rubbed a balloon across it instead, grin slightly abashed,“I think that might have been us?”

“I think you’re right.” Daisy smiles at him. She swears she feels the ground vibrating slightly still. He’s the electricity, then, and she’s the seismic waves.

Then she realises they’re still standing there, frozen mid-handshake. She gently extricates her hand from his.“So, dinner?”

“Yes, of course,”Lincoln replies, gesturing for her to lead the way.“And maybe after we can go to the park and see if we can figure out how these powers work?”

“Perfect,”Daisy says, and she really thinks he might be.


End file.
